Lanza de Chocolate
by camilo navas
Summary: Scathach no creía que seria tan difícil hacer un chocolate y entregarlo al joven de cabello negro, pero a veces, las mas mundanas si son difíciles, pero gratificantes al final.


**Buenos días, tardes, noche, en el horario que sea.**

**Aquí mi especial de navidad con una pareja de FGO que me gusta mucho la verdad, ademas, de esta manera apoyo a la comunidad Fate español**

**Sin nada mas que decir, espero que disfruten del fic.**

* * *

Era 12 de Febrero en el calendario de Chaldea, ahora mismo era de noche y se acercaba la media noche para que sea 13. Los pasillos y demás lugares de Chaldea estaban vacíos y oscuros, a excepción de un lugar.

En la cocina, se hallaba la única persona que no estaba en su habitación. Una mujer hermosa de buen cuerpo y cabello largo de color vino y ojos rojos hipnotizadores.

-Sabe amargo... tendré que hacerlo de nuevo- dijo la mujer, votando parte del chocolate que había echo.

Era Scathach, la gobernante del reino de las sombras, maestra de Cu Chullain y mas guerreros. Pero ahora la imagen de esa guerrera sería distorsionada si alguien la viera con el delantal y gorro de cocina que trae puesto.

En la mesa delante de ella había platos y algunos utensilios de cocina, además de partes de chocolate derretida y congeladas, así como instrucciones de como hacerlos y darle forma.

La monarca del reino de las sombras se limpio el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, alejándose un momento de la cocina, se fue a sentar a una de las sillas del comedor.

_-No pensé que hacer un chocolate fuera tan difícil- _pensó Scathach, quitándose el gorro de la cabeza para que no le diera mas calor.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo chocolate para San Valentín en primer lugar? Ella no era de hacer este tipo de cosas, aunque respetaba estas festividades, no se involucraba en ellas.

Empezó a recordar como llego a esto.

**FLASHBACK**

_Scathach se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, después de abandonar la sala de entrenamiento. Debía reconocerlo, Ritsuka, a pesar de no tener talento como guerrero, se esforzaba en los entrenamientos que daba junto a Diarmund y los demás Sirvientes Celta. Pero considerando que era el único que podía salvar la historia de la humanidad y debía de enfrentar grandes peligros no es de extrañar su deseo de ser mas fuerte, aunque solo sea físicamente._

_Si tuviera clasificar a Ritsuka, no seria mediocre, sería algo parecido a un diamante en bruto que se le debe pulir, aun cuando ese diamante no sea el mejor de todos que ha visto._

_Llego hasta la cocina, donde le pidió al Arquero Rojo que le hiciera un plato. Debía de alabar las habilidades de cocina del hombre, puede que no tenga honor como guerrero, pero sin duda sus platos no pueden cuestionarse._

_Un ejemplo eran todos los platos que cocinaba para las Arturias, muchos Sirvientes y gente del personal se pregunta como aun queda comida con todo lo que las rubias comen._

_Cuando termino de comer su plato, estaba lista para levantarse y retirarse, pero escucho la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar al ultimo Maestro de la Humanidad con sus ropas de siempre y recuperado del entrenamiento, junto a su Kouhai, Mash._

_Scathach al ver al joven de cabellera negra, volvió a sentarse y tomo una revista cualquiera de las que estaban apiladas cerca suyo y empezó a ojearlas, aunque en ningún momento perdió la presencia de quien era su Master._

_Desde que ayudo a resolver la Singularidad de América y su posterior invocación, no había quitado el ojo de el, mirándolo en silencio y discretamente. No sabia porque ese interés en verlo. Tal vez porque se esforzaba mas que nadie y como maestra de muchos guerreros eso había captado su interés, tal vez era esa amabilidad anormal que tenia con los Sirvientes, el pelinegro era amable y atento con todos, incluso con quienes lo intentaron matar en las anteriores singularidades._

_Lo vio sentarse junto con Mash y conversar animadamente, una pequeña molestia se formo dentro de ella al verlos cercanos, aunque no era de extrañar porque la chica se consideraría la primera Sirviente de Ritsuka aunque no era uno completamente._

_Pero simplemente, esa molestia le irritaba, y siempre salía cuando mujeres como Drake y Medb se acercaban al Master, coqueteándole._

_Ella sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, no sabia porque le molestaba, aunque su cabeza se hacia una idea porque le molestaba pero se negaba a esa idea, por lo que enfoco su mente en la revista que tenia a mano._

_… O eso quería, pero sus odios escucharon algo que solo la molestaría mas._

_-¡Mas~ter!- Entro Kiyohime, acercándose de inmediato al pelinegro, invadiendo su espacio personal._

_Una vena se formo en la cabeza de la Lancer, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al mostrador de comida a pedir una segunda porción de comida, mas pequeña que la primera._

_Esta no era una excusa para escuchar, no, solo tenia hambre, eso es todo, no quería escuchar la conversación, claro que no._

_-¡Master, San Valentín se acerca!- Dijo Kiyohime emocionada. -¡Le aseguro que le regalare un chocolate tan dulce como mi amor por usted!-._

_-Gracias, Kiyohime…- escucho agradecer a Ritsuka._

_Era claro que lo hizo por cortesía, su voz era nerviosa además de algo forzada, cualquiera parecía darse cuenta, pero esa dragona parece que no._

_-De seguro ese chocolate terminara con escamas...- Scathach escucho la voz de Elizabeth, indicando que se metió a la conversación._

_-¡¿A ti quien te pregunto, entrometida?!-._

_-No te preocupes, cerdito, yo hare un mejor chocolate que esta tonta para que disfrutes- dijo la aspirante a idol._

_Scathach escucho la conversación con el seño fruncido._

_-Oye...- escucho la voz de EMIYA delante suyo, lo miro, quien ya había servido hace un rato el plato que pidió. -No me importa que espíes las conversaciones del Master, pero al menos te pido que lo hagas sentada y no pidas comida para desperdiciarla luego solo porque sientes celos-._

_Con el seño fruncido, tomo la bandeja y se fue a sentar en la mesa que estaba antes. Ese arquero si tenia una lengua filosa... le agradaba._

_Pero siguió escuchando en las conversaciones de los otros Sirvientes lo mismo, hacer chocolate para San Valentín y dárselo a X persona o Ritsuka._

_Si todos hablan de hacer chocolate, ¿por que ella no? No sonaba muy difícil._

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Ahora se arrepentía de ese pensamiento, si era difícil.

Vio el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, notando que ya era mas de medianoche, estuvo mas perdida en sus pensamientos de lo que creyó.

Suspirando, se levanto para un ultimo intento, si fracasaba esta vez debería limpiar rápido para que nadie notara que estuvo aquí.

Mientras batía el chocolate, no noto que había alguien que la espiaba detrás de la puerta, asomando la cabeza.

_-¡¿Shishou?!- _Exclamo en su mente Cu Lancer sorprendido. _-¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?- _Fijo su vista en las manchas de chocolate y utensilios de cocina, uniendo pronto los puntos. _-¿Es una broma?-._

* * *

**(En la mañana)**

Era temprano en Chaldea y Ritsuka caminaba directo a lo que se llamaría "fabrica de chocolate de Semiramis". Se sorprendió cuando Kiyohime le presento la Servant y la petición para ayudarla con los chocolates, pero como no se puede negar a un buen chocolate, acepto, además, tenia a una nueva Sevant y amiga en el grupo alocado que era Chaldea.

Cuando llego, vio a los otros Sirvientes que quisieron ayudar haciendo sus propios chocolates. Varios solo se unieron a la actividad por estar aburridos, tal caso fue el de Cu Lancer y Vlad Berserker, pero otros porque también querían hacer chocolate para alguien, o incluso, para el.

Vio a Jeanne sentada, empezó a moldear el chocolate que hacia. Se veía muy empeñada a que quedara bien. El pelinegro supuso que hacia el chocolate para Sieg, había escuchado que se conocieron antes de llegar a Chaldea, pero no sabia los detalles. Un poco alejada de la doncella, también estaba Astolfo, haciendo su propio chocolate, aunque no parecía terminar pronto y su rostro tenia manchas de chocolate.

Ritsuka siguió viendo los Sirvientes: vio a Carmilla poner el chocolate liquido en una bandeja, ese probablemente era para Hijikata. Ceaser se escondía debajo de una mesa para que Cleopatra no lo encuentre. Isthar y Pavarti hacían sus propios chocolates, aunque no los terminaban por estar discutiendo y el nombre de EMIYA se escucho mas de una vez de ambas.

Las Arturias parecían querer devorar cada chocolate en el lugar, pero una mirada helada de Semiramis y la intervención de EMIYA y Boudica las detenía, aunque, para sorpresa de muchos, solo Salter estaba cocinando, siendo un pastel de chocolate. Eyruale y Stheno hacían que Medusa hiciera los chocolates de cada una. Irisviel estaba terminando su chocolate que tenia el nombre "Kiritsugu" escrito en dulce.

Ritsuka dejo de mirar a los presentes y fue hacia el trono de Semiramis para preguntar su tarea del día.

-Por ahora todo esta bien, puedes hacer lo que quiera- fue la respuesta de la emperatriz de pelo negro.

Ritsuka se extraño, ya que siempre la mujer tenia algo para que el hiciera, pero mejor no dijo nada, no quería enojar a la reina. Además el también tenia algo que hacer.

Se fue a una mesa donde se hacia los chocolates para preparar el suyo propio, pero esta estaba apartada de los demás. Saco su molde personal que había escogido y empezó a trabajar.

-Jooo. ¿Con que el Master tiene a una persona en mente para hacerle y darle el chocolate este San Valentín?- El ultimo maestro de la humanidad se sobresalto al oír la voz de Cu Caster detrás suyo.

-¡Me asustaste!- Exclamo Ritsuka, soltando un suspiro. -Si, se podría decir de esa manera- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y para quien es? ¿Mash?- Pregunto curioso el perro versión Caster.

-No. Mash es solo mi linda Kouhai- respondió el pelinegro con calma y una sonrisa.

* * *

Mash se llevo una mano al corazón. De repente sintió un dolor muy grande en esa parte y no sabia porque, si hace poco se había echo el chequeo diario con Nightingale y había salido con buenos resultados.

-¿Que es este dolor?- Se pregunto la Demi-Servant con ambas manos en el pecho.

* * *

-¿Entonces para quien...?- ahora la curiosidad lleno a Cu Caster por saber que mujer seria la que recibiría el chocolate del Master.

Ritsuka parecía no darse cuenta, pero mucha de la población femenina de los Servant tenían una atracción hacia el. Algunas atracciones mas fuertes que otras y que se notaban mas o un poco menos.

Entre el grupo estaban Kiyohime (obviamente), Francis Drake, Ereshkigal, Arturia Lancer Alter y la lista seguía. Muchas querían al ultimo maestro de la humanidad, o para ser mas específicos, ellas querían estar en la cama del oji azul y "recompensarlo" por todo su esfuerzo.

Las pocas Sirvientas que no sienten un afecto o deseo al joven son pocas, entre ellas Jeanne, Martha, Carmilla, Medea y otras pocas. Eso solo porque cada una tiene o tuvo a alguien para amar.

-¿prometes no reírte o gritar si te digo?- Pregunto Ritsuka dudoso.

El Caster asintió, acercando su oído para que el joven le diga el nombre de la mujer.

-Es Scathach…-.

Cu Caster, parpadeo una vez, luego dos veces, y una tercera vez, para luego romper su promesa y dar un grito que se escucho en todo el lugar.

-¡GUARDA SILENCIO, PERRO ESTUPIDO!- Grito Semiramis mirando con enfado a Cu Caster.

Cu Caster cerro la boca y se encogió de hombros ante la reprimenda como un niño, antes de sentarse al lado de Rituska.

-Oye, chico, ¿estas loco? ¿De todas las Servants tuviste que escoger a Shishou?- Dijo Cu Caster sin creérselo, aunque su asombro era justificado.

-Sabia que reaccionarias de esa forma- comento Ritsuka, arrepintiéndose de haberle contado esto. -Se lo que quieres decir, pero... paso, eso es todo. No me preguntes como o porque... pero, me gusta Scathach- declaro con el rostro sonrojado.

El druida del bosque, viendo que las palabras de su Master eran sinceras solo suspiro y se rasco atrás de la cabeza. -Escucha, no te voy a mentir, Scathach no es de mostrar mucho sus emociones que no sean la emoción de combate, como ya habrás notado. Por lo que no te puedo asegurar que tendrás éxito y cualquiera ya te hubiera dicho que te rindieras con ella, de echo, esas palabras están queriendo salir de mi boca ahora-.

Los ánimos del pelinegro decayeron al oír las palabras que eran ciertas. Por haber sido alguien incapaz de morir, el paso del tiempo le quito de a poco las emociones a la Lancer de manera cruel, por lo que era entendible que no fuera muy expresiva.

Además, Ritsuka sabia que Scathach había tenido muchos amantes antes de ser invocada en Chaldea, y que el, que se le podría considerar un "niño", trate de darle un chocolate en San Valentín. Eso era algo para reír de pena.

Cu Caster, siendo capaz de ver las líneas azules y aura negra arriba de la cabeza del pelinegro, decidió hablar rápido.

-¡Pero creo que tu si tienes esperanza, por poca que sea!- Ritsuka levanto la mirada. -Porque no recuerdo haber visto a Shishou conversar tanto con uno de sus estudiantes, incluso conmigo solo decía unas pocas palabras y comentarios sarcásticos, por lo que no te aseguro nada, pero tampoco pierdes nada intentándolo-.

-Supongo que tienes razón...- dijo Ritsuka suspirando, ¿qué es lo que podría pasar?

-Y si me equivoco, solo te rechazaría, no creo que te atraviese el corazón con su lanza-.

Ahora le dio mas miedo a Fujimaru Ritsuka y se pregunto si estaba seguro de lo que va a hacer.

* * *

**(Horas después)**

-¿Qué quieres que?- Exclamo Scathach sorprendida, mirando a Cu Lancer.

Ambos estaban practicando solos en la sala de entrenamiento, cada uno usando su respectivo Gae Bolg como arma. Aunque solo era un entrenamiento para recordar los viejos tiempos, un enfrentamiento contra Scathach seguía siendo arriesgado, la legendaria maestra siempre atacaba a puntos vitales con fuerza.

-Que quiero ayudarte con tu chocolate- dijo Cu Chullain, ante la expresión sorprendida de su maestra.

-¿Como sabes de eso?- Pregunto Scathach, atacando con fuerza.

-Te vi por casualidad anoche y me sorprendió- respondió Cu Lancer, esquivando y bloqueando los golpes de la lanza de su maestra, para contratacar con sus propios golpes.

Scathach hacia un esfuerzo para no matar a su estudiante solo para ocultar su vergüenza de haber sido descubierta, pero si se aseguraría de hacerlo sufrir.

-Oye, no voy a mentirte, estoy sorprendido que estés haciendo un chocolate para el Master. No te imagine haciendo algo como eso-.

-¿Porque crees que es para el?- Los golpes de Scathach se volvieron mas fuertes y salvajes.

Lancer esquivo una estocada de la lanza que iba a su cara, retrocedió dando un salto hacia atrás, guardando la distancia.

-¿Para quien mas seria?- Dijo con un poco de burla. -No te estoy criticando nada, Shishou, solo quiero ayudarte, nada mas- la parte inferior de la lanza toco el suelo mientras la punta del arma se inclinaba hacia arriba en su hombro y levantaba las manos en señal de paz.

Scathach relajo un poco su postura, aceptando escuchar. -¿En que puedes ayudarme? Solo sabes pescar y morir, lo ultimo se te da muy bien- cuestiono.

-Eso ofende...- dijo Cu Chullain. -Pero aunque no lo creas, Shishou, si se algo de repostería. _Aunque no tanto como ese maldito arquero- _pensó con fastidio al saber que el Arquero Rojo era mejor que el en la cocina, pero nunca lo admitiría que ese bastardo es mejor que el en algo.

Scathach lo pensó un momento. Su estudiante podría ser varias cosas: perro, algo holgazán, pescador, perro, alguien que muere cada segundo, y perro de nuevo. Pero podía ver que en verdad quería ayudarla.

Parecía una buena idea, o al menos, no tan mala. Pero...

-Lo lamento, Setanta, pero esto es algo que yo misma debo hacer- respondió determinadamente Scathach con un brillo de vida que pocas veces se ha visto.

Cu Lancer quedo sorprendido por la respuesta de su maestra, también vio el brillo de sus ojos al responderle, quedando mas sorprendido.

_-¡Rayos, mocoso! No se si tenerte envidia o compasión- _pensó Cu Lancer, ya sabia que tipo de mujer era Scathach. -Entonces te deseo suerte. Pero te recomiendo que no uses esas viejas recetas de tu época, esas chocolates debían de ser tan duros que solo las bestias se las podían comer-.

EMIYA caminaba detrás de Tamamo Cat, cargando unas cajas hacia la cocina, Isthar seguía flotando a EMIYA atrás por estar aburrida después de hacer su chocolate. De repente, escucho un fuerte estruendo detrás de el, provocando que se volteara al igual que Tamamo Cat.

Ambos vieron a su derecha que en el muro había un agujero en la pared, y en la izquierda estaba Cu Lancer, con una lanza atravesando su corazón y que lo mantenía colgado en el muro.

-¡LANCER HA SHINDA!- Exclamo EMIYA.

-¡IKOGORASHI!- Grito Isthar.

Lo que nadie noto en ese momento que Lancer todavía no estaba muerto, había activado "_Guts"_ al ultimo segundo.

* * *

**(En la noche)**

-¡Finalmente!- Exclamo Scathach contenta.

Después de mas intentos fallidos. Finalmente había echo un chocolate perfecto. Ni tan duro para comer ni muy suave para derretirse fácilmente. Era el simple corazón de chocolate, pero ella le había agregado su toque personal con una Gae Bolg pequeña de juguete clavada en el centro del chocolate.

-Había olvidado que la practica hace al maestro...- susurro Scathach, satisfecha con su logro. -Ahora tan solo tengo que entregárselo y...- se callo ante su ultima oración.

¿Cómo se lo entregaría?

Ella no había pensado en eso. Pero no podía ser tan complicado, solo era acercársele, darle el chocolate y listo.

_-No debería de haber problemas para hacer eso- _pensó Scathach con confianza.

Envolvió el chocolate en un sobre rojo con un listón amarillo, guardándolo en la parte trasera del congelador del refrigerador, oculto entre otros alimentos guardados para que nadie lo viera.

* * *

**(El Día destinado)**

_-Si hay problemas- _fue el pensamiento de Scathach al ver al ultimo maestro de la humanidad rodeado por varias mujeres que también quería entregarle sus respectivos chocolates.

Se despertó temprano y fue a buscar de inmediato el chocolate que guardo para que no lo vieran para evitar riesgos. Mientras buscaba a Ritsuka, vio como ya algunas mujeres que formaron pareja en Chaldea ya estaban entregando sus chocolates, casos como el de Carmilla a Hijikata, Saber Alter le entro un pastel de chocolate a EMIYA Alter que estaba sorprendido (no hace falta decir que Scathach estaba ligeramente sorprendida por ver que una Arturia daba comida).

Había visto también a Atalanta entregarle un chocolate a Aquiles, quien no pudo comerlo en ese momento al correr por su vida al ser perseguido por Penthesilea por milésima vez.

Cuando finalmente las mujeres se alejaron de Ritsuka, este ya tenia varias cajas de chocolate en sus manos, no mas de 5 y caminaba aparentemente a su habitación, tal vez para guardar los chocolates y comerlos después.

Ver los chocolates provoco una molestia dentro suyo, por lo que decidida a terminar de una vez con este molesto evento del día de San Valentín, se acerco a quien era su Master.

Pero se detuvo al ver algo que la dejo helada, algo que nunca sucedió antes, junto con una ira surgiendo.

* * *

Mientras con Ritsuka, se sentía halago de recibir chocolates por parte de sus Siervas. Estos chocolates fueron dados por Serenity, Hassah de cien rostros, Stheno, Ereshkigal y Medusa, cada una diciendo palabras de agradecimiento o alguna broma o incluso palabras tsundere (siendo este mas el caso de la cuarta). Quería dejar los chocolates en su cuarto para tener las manos libres y comerlos después.

Mientras el día pasaba, ya había visto a algunas personas intercambiar chocolates: Medb intentando darle el suyo a Cu Alter, quien solo la ignoraba y la llamaba molesta. A Irisviel entregarle su chocolate a EMIYA Assassin, quien lo acepto estoico, pero Ritsuka sabia que debía estar sonriendo debajo de su capucha y vendajes.

También vio escenas tanto tiernas y divertidas, como Euryale entregándole un pequeño chocolate a Asterios, acción que, también fue hizo Sitonai con Heracles, dándole un chocolate con la forma del rostro del Berserker, y divertidas porque había visto que Ko-Gil y Saber Lily intercambiando chocolates y sus versiones adultas de Archer y Saber peleaban por eso, porque el primero le exigía a Arturia que le diera un chocolate para el y la rubia estaba a nada de atacarlo con Excalibur.

Ritsuka ya estaba llegando a su cuarto para guardar los chocolates...

Pero el ultimo maestro de la Humanidad se había olvidado de cierta persona...

-¡Mass~ter!- La voz de Kiyohime resonó en sus odios. ¡Se había olvidado de ella!

Como de una película de terror se tratara, la Berserker arrincono al pelinegro hasta que su espalda choco con una de las paredes de Chaldea. La peliverde vio con malos ojos los chocolates que las demás Servants le dieron.

-¡Vote esos chocolates! ¡Ainchid-sama solo necesita el mío!- Exclamo Kiyohime, golpeando con su abanico las manos del Ritsuka, provocando que los chocolates cayeran. -¡Ahora, tenga el mío, Master!- Dijo con una sonrisa que asusto mas a Ritsuka.

-E-Espera, Kiyohime...- hablo Ritsuka, no queriendo ser maleducado.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Kiyohime confusa, para un segundo después abrir mas los ojos. -¡Ya veo! ¡Ainchid-sama quiere que se lo de a la boca como una buena esposa! Pero que tonta fui al no pensarlo antes- se reprendió a si misma.

-N-No es eso...-.

Kiyohime no lo escuchaba, abrió un pedazo de la envoltura, mostrando un costado del chocolate, rompiéndolo y poniéndoselo en la boca. La Berserker se puso de puntillas y empezó a acercar su rostro mas cerca de Ritsuka.

Fujimaru sudaba frio, no sabia como hacer entender a Kiyohime y solo empeoraba. ¿Por qué Chaldea, estando llena de gente y Sirvientes ahora no pasaba nadie por donde estaban para ayudarlo?

Justo cuando creyó que no tendría salvación...

-¡Aléjate de el, maldita dragona! ¡Es mío!- Grito una voz conocida para Ritsuka. Lo siguiente que vio fue un proyectil rojo impactar con Kiyohime.

Vio al pasillo de la izquierda donde fue lanzada la peliverde, encontrándola inconsciente. Ese fue un golpe critico que derroto a la Berserker de un golpe.

Giro la cabeza al otro lado, de donde provino la voz, viendo a Scathach, que fue la responsable de lanzar la lanza y salvar al Master.

-Gracias, Scathach…- agradeció Ritsuka suspirando de alivio.

La Lancera veía con furia asesina a la Berserker que de a poco abría los ojos herida por el golpe, para abrirlos por completo en horror al ver su chocolate destrozado en el suelo.

-¡NOOO! ¡MI CHOCOLATE! ¡MALDITA BRUJA!- Bramo con odio Kiyohime, levantándose y encarando a la reina de la Tierra de las Sombras -¡Te voy a quemar por interponerte!-.

-Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que corte la cabeza de un dragón. No eres el mejor espécimen, pero servirás- dijo Scathach, recuperando su lanza carmesí.

-¡E-Esperen, chicas! ¡Calmémonos, por favor!- Grito Ritsuka colocándose en medio de ambas mujeres, no queriendo una en los pasillos de Chaldea y menos en este día. -Kiyohime, por favor vete- le pidió amablemente a la Berserker.

Pero la peliverde no se tomo bien eso. -¡Ainchid-sama no intervenga! ¡Pronto acabare con esta entrometida!- Declaro segura.

-¿En serio?- Scathach sonrió un poco, una sonrisa que se parecía a las que hacia Cu Chullain. -He matado dragones mas fuertes que tu, no servirás ni para calentar-.

Esa era otra razón por la que Ritsuka quería evitar una pelea, aunque enojara a Kiyohime, ella no era rival para Scathach, ella era "tan fuerte como un monstruo", decía su leyenda y el mismo podía comprobarlo al verla combatir en la Singularidad de América, donde estaba seguro que en ningún momento peleo contra todo su poder.

El joven suspiro, sabiendo que solo había una manera para evitar una pelea y evitar la muerte de Kiyohime.

-Por este sello de comando, Kiyohime, retírate a tu cuarto hasta el final del día- ordeno Ritsuka mientras uno de sus sellos brillaba en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Kiyohime, impactada porque su Master uso el sello para que ella se retirara y no esa "bruja", empezó a moverse contra su voluntad, hacia adelante, pasando de largo al pelinegro y a la pelipurpura.

-¡¿Porque, Master?! ¡¿Porque?- Grito Kiyohime de manera "algo" dramática, llorando al estilo anime mientras su cuerpo seguía moviéndose por causa del sello de comando, desapareciendo de la vista de la Lancer y el Master al cruzar una esquina.

Ritsuka suspiro por segunda vez aliviado y miro a Scathach. -Gracias, Scathach, me salvaste allí- agradeció con la sonrisa brillante insignia de un protagonista despistado.

-No fue nada- dijo Scathach restándole importancia, aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz por interrumpir esa horrible (a sus ojos) escena.

También encantada por la sonrisa que Ritsuka le estaba dando ahora.

-Ten, esto es para ti- dijo Scathach, extendiendo el chocolate que había echo.

-¿Para mi?- Exclamo sorprendido, tomando el chocolate en sus manos. Scathach asintió.

Ritsuka estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca se espero que Scathach le hubiera echo un chocolate.

-¡Gracias, Scathach!- Exclamo Ritsuka con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

Scathach se sonrojo un poco al ver esa sonrisa en el pelinegro que era solo para ella. Comenzó a calmarse para que el Master no notara que estaba nerviosa, pero sus intentos fallaron al ver un chocolate extendido hacia ella.

-Lo hice yo mismo, espero que te guste, Scathach- dijo Ritsuka.

Scathach tomo sorprendida el chocolate envuelto. No esperaba recibir algo. Con emoción no propio de ella tomo el regalo y empezó a desenvolverlo. Encontrando el típico chocolate con forma de corazón sin ninguna decoración.

Ella noto que Ritsuka la miraba expectante, no necesitaba escucharlo para saber que quería que probara su chocolate y dijera que tal era. Por lo que sin demora dio un mordisco al frente del corazón, sintiendo el sabor del chocolate en su boca y como de a poco empezaba a derretirse.

-¿Que tal?- Pregunto Ritsuka ansioso.

-...No esta mal, si pudieras ser tan bueno peleando como lo eres haciendo chocolate, no necesitarías que te entrene- bromeo con su típica sonrisa.

Ritsuka se rio por lo bajo, suspirando en el fondo porque si le quedo bien el chocolate y que le gusto a Scathach, ya que esa era la manera que la mítica maestra tenia para decir sus cosas.

-Ya que abriste y probaste el mío, me toca a mi- dijo Ritsuka, empezando a desenvolver el chocolate de Scathach, ahora fue turno de la Reina de la Tierra de las Sombras de estar ansiosa por la reacción de su Master.

El pelinegro desenvolvió el chocolate, vio interesado y emocionado por como sabría, además, gustándole el toque de la lanza que Scathach le puso, era algo que la marcaba. Con algo de nerviosismo, dio un mordisco a un costado del corazón, probando la textura y sabor.

-¡Sabe bien!- Exclamo emocionado Ritsuka.

Scathach suspiro contenta ante el halago, sintiéndose por un momento tonta al estar ansiosa por oír esa respuesta, y alegrarse.

_-Yo... estaba emocionada, como una niña pequeña. ¿Quién lo diría? Fue una delicia ese sentimiento- _pensó Scathach con una tierna sonrisa.

Tal vez... esta era la magia de San Valentín que Jeanne y Amakusa decían a los niños Servants.

-Deja que te ayude con esto- dijo Scathach de repente, recogiendo dos de los chocolates que Ritsuka cargaba antes de su encuentro con Kiyohime con una mano. -Con una mano no podrás tomarlos todos-.

Ritsuka se rio ante el comentario obvio, recogiendo los que quedaban en el suelo. -Entonces, ayúdame por favor a dejarlos en mi cuarto y después podemos ir a la cafetería a comer los presentes de San Valentín del otro-.

-De acuerdo. Master- acepto Scathach.

Ambos dejaron rápido los chocolates en la habitación del joven y salieron platicando, ambos con una sonrisa, aunque la de Scathach era mas pequeña que la del pelinegro, tenia la misma emoción.

Viendo a ambos individuos irse, los observaban ocultos en la pared la "manada de perros", conformadas por los Cu: ahora estaban Cu Caster, Proto Cu, y Cu Alter que pudo quitarse a Medb.

Todos vieron la interacción de su maestra con su Master con los ojos bien abiertos y con las quijadas queriendo colgar de sus bocas.

-¿Que clase de magia uso el Master?- Pregunto Proto Cu no dando crédito a lo que vio.

-Ese chico tiene mucha suerte. ¡Que habilidad, señor!- Exclamo Cu Caster.

-Oigan...- hablo Cu Alter, atrayendo la atención de sus otros yo. -¿Donde esta el Lancer?-.

* * *

**(Con Lancer)**

Estaba moviendo su hombro derecho que se sentía rígido. Había salido recién de la enfermería de Chaldea luego de que Nightingale lo curara de la herida, aunque por la maldición su cuerpo estaría rígido unos días.

Sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba, Cu Lancer entro sin darse cuentas a los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia de Semiramis, ya que era el lugar mas tranquilo por ahora.

…O eso pensaba, hasta que llego Diarmund alterado frente a el, saliendo de una puerta cerca suyo.

-¡Cu Chullain, que bueno que te encuentro!- Exclamo Diarmund. -¡Los calamares de chocolate volvieron a aparecer y están mas salvajes que antes!- Exclamo.

-¡¿En serio?!- Exclamo molesto, recordando lo fastidioso que fue enfrentarse a ellos, de no ser por la voz de Nero, habría costado mas derrotarlos.

Sin que lo notara, un tentáculo de chocolate agarro la pierna del Lancer azul, derribándolo al suelo y empezando a arrastrarlo dentro de la habitación.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo Cu Lancer, sujetándose con dedos y uñas del suelo. -¡LLAMEN A NERO! ¡RAPIDO!- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser arrastrado completamente por el tentáculo a la habitación.

A los perros no les hace bien el chocolate.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Muy largo? ¿Falto mas romance? Lo siento si paso lo ultimo. Es la primera vez que hago un fic para celebrar esta fecha y se me da mejor el romance de historias largas (como son el caso de los fics que hago y tienen romance).**

**Espero que les haya gustado de corazón, esta pareja es de mis favoritas en FGO.**

**¿Qué tal les va en el evento de NA? Yo voy algo lento, pero creo que conseguiré hacerlo bien al final. ¿Cómo les fue para tener a Semiramis? Conmigo ni se asomo, debe ser porque soy Chileno y no Peruano.**

**Si les gusto y quieren una continuación háganlo saber, encantado lo haría.**

**Ahora les dejo algunos Omake para que disfruten. CHAO.**

* * *

**OMAKE 1**

-Vamos, Senpai, tome mi chocolate- dijo Pavarti, extendiendo su chocolate.

-No le hagas caso, Archer. Escoge mi chocolate, es mejor que el de ella- dijo Isthar flotando, extendiendo su chocolate.

Ambas diosas en el cuerpo de humanas estaban dando su chocolate al arquero rojo, quien estaba indeciso de cual tomar primero, porque sabia que no importaba cual tomara, saldría lastimado.

-¿Que están haciendo?- Su salvación llego cuando apareció Sitonai, acompañada de su fiel oso y de Heracles.

Ambas diosas voltearon sus cabezas a verla. -Estamos haciendo que Senpai elija que chocolate comerá- respondió Pavarti.

-Naturalmente elegirá el mío- dijo Isthar con soberbia confianza.

-¿Mnh? Pero Shirou no esta...- dijo Sitonai, llamando al arquero por el nombre de su yo pasado.

Ambas diosas giraron sus cabezas devuelta hacia adelante, notando que, efectivamente, EMIYA ya no estaba.

-¡¿En que momento...?!- Exclamaron Isthar y Pavarti a la vez.

* * *

**OMAKE 2**

Astolfo caminaba feliz vestido con la ropa que uso en cubierto en Agartha, con su chocolate detras suyo. Habia visto a Sieg por aqui y fue a buscarlo para entregarle su chocolate.

Cuando cruzo el pasillo por donde lo había visto cruzar, se encontró efectivamente con quien fue su Master en una Guerra del Santo Grial de otro tiempo, pero también encontró a Jeanne hablando con el de manera nerviosa. Astolfo veía a ambos en posición de perfil.

-Gracias, Doncella- agradeció Sieg el chocolate que le dio Jeanne, llamándola por su apodo.

-N-No fue nada, Sieg-kun- dijo Jeanne sonrojada por lo que pensaba. -¿Tu sabes porque te lo doy?-.

-Es por el día del amor de y la amistad, ¿no?- Respondió Sieg. Aquiles le explico lo que era esta fecha cuando lo había visto ocultarse de Penthesilea.

-S-Si, no te equivocas, pe-pero la razón es para que la persona que mas nos importa sepa de nuestros sentimientos- dijo la Doncella de Orleans.

Sieg estaba mas confundido al no entender las palabras de la Ruler. Jeanne, notando esto se llevo una mano al corazón y reunió aire y el valor que había estado practicando. Cerrando los ojos y saltando hacia adelante, estampo sus labios con los del homúnculo convertido en Servant.

Sieg abrió los ojos sorprendido por el acto realizado, pero nadie estaba mas sorprendido que Astolfo.

El Rider exhalo audiblemente y llevo ambas manos cerca de la boca, dejando caer el chocolate que sostenía con ánimos hasta hace poco.

A partir de ese día, algo cambio dentro de Astolfo, algo se quebró.

* * *

**OMAKE 3**

Eran las diez de la noche y Amakusa Shirou Tokisada en su segunda ascensión caminaba de vuelta a su habitación. Este había sido un buen día santo y como alguien que expandía la palabra de dios no podía perdérselo, aun cuando no participaba en tal evento.

Llego a su habitación designada en Chaldea y camino a su recamara. Vio sorprendido al ver arriba de su cama un regalo.

-¿Y esto?- Se pregunto Amakusa, tomando el envoltorio, notando que era redondo y solido por el tacto. Con cuidado lo desenvolvió y vio que era el típico chocolate en forma de corazón, pero este era mas negro que otros que había visto hoy y tenia un pequeño dibujo de una paloma, además, con solo el tacto y vista sintió que estaba muy bien echo.

Amakusa se rio en bajo, reconociendo la mano de obra de quien hizo eso. Fue esa Semiramis que no era su Semiramis pero si era a la vez. Que contradictorio.

-Tal vez sea de la voluntad de Dios- dijo Shirou, empezando a comer lentamente el chocolate.


End file.
